


Flesh

by EmbodimentOfTheSoul



Category: Blood Lad
Genre: Blood Lad - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbodimentOfTheSoul/pseuds/EmbodimentOfTheSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place when they take Fuyumi to Staz's room. (chapter 1 of Blood Lad without that random guy with the man-eating plants)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mouth Watering

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you enjoy this!! (I used quotes from the actual manga and fixed them)

 * _ **Ring Ring** *_

_*picks up*_

"This is Staz"

"Oh boss! your awake!"

 _ah it's Deku_ "Did you mange to get your hands on that DVD and action figure I told you about?!" _**finally!** the promos look very good ~_

 _"_ ah.... No. Not yet. But I got something more interesting.."

"Hm? what's more interesting than the new One Piece movie?!"

"Haha! Well we found a  _ **Human**_ **Girl**."

" **What?!** "

"She seems to be lost.. What do you want me to do with her?"

 

"..."

 

"Boss?"

 

>   _A human... girl?_
> 
> _A **woman**... in hell?_
> 
>  

 "Hello?"

 

> _A **Human**!!_

_  
_ "Are you still there?"

".....Bring her here immediately. That's an order from the ruler of this territory"

 

>   _Hearing news like that, I can hardly contain myself... it's.._

 

_**A dream come true**  
_

_**  
**_ "I Have to hurry!"

 

> _What am i gonna tell her?_
> 
> _what should I wear?_
> 
> _What music should I play? Electro? Pop? or maybe Rock?_
> 
> _I'll wear these heart glasses and this headband and this shirt and this bow!! This is how they dress casual in the Human world right?_

_  
_

"Ah..... I overdid it.."  _with this I just look like a poser..._

 _  
_ "I'll just take the bow and headband off.."

 

* _ **Knock** **Knock**_ *

 _ **  
**_ " _Damn!_ Already?!"

*Opens door*

"We're here boss!"

" _ **Hold on i'm not rea-"**_ **  
**

**Staz turns to see a teary eyed girl. Her arms bound and her mouth sealed with Duct Tape.**

 

> _I was entranced with her beauty._

_  
_

"Uh.. Boss? What are you doing? and what's with those glasses?"

"huh? Oh! Deku great job. You can go now." 

"What?"

" **Get out already and don't let anyone in!** "

* ** _Slam_** *

"Your welcome..?"

 

>   _What's this?  The moment I saw her, I felt like I was getting swifted away.._
> 
> _My heart feels like it's in a wrench.._
> 
> _What's happening to me?_

 

"Let's get you out of those bindings."

 

> _This smell.. it's so sweet. almost intoxicating.. ah. my hand brushed against her wrist. are all women this soft?_

 

"There. all done. So! I'm Staz! What's your name?"

 

"Fu-Fuyumi."

*  _ **Gulp**_ *

 

>   _Again... When she looks at me like that I just..._

 

 * _Turns away_ *

 

> _I knew it.. I just.. can't..._

 

 "Uh.. are you alright?"

> _I see. So this is how it feels.._

 

"So it is  ** _that_  **..."

 

"Um..Staz-San?"

 

"Fuyumi.."

 

> _The next thing i know i'm being pushed against the wall_
> 
> _The sudden coolness made me jump a little_

"Wh-What are you doing?!"

 

Fuyumi couldn't even struggle with his grip. 

She was going to ask again when he bit his thumb and jammed it into her mouth. pressing down on her tongue.

 

"Fuyumi... i'm sorry. I promise this won't hurt."

 

> _Blood? Is it really?_
> 
> _Why does it... taste this good?_
> 
>  

Fuyumi couldn't wait for his thumb to bleed more.

She grabbed his wrist sucking desparately on his thumb

Making a shiver go down Staz's back.

 

" F-Fuyumi.."  _feels good.._

Rolling her tongue while slightly biting down

she begins to feel hot

Her breath coming in short

 

>   _What's happeing to me?_
> 
> _I'm feeling really wierd.._

 

She releases his thumb. leaving a thin trail of saliva

Her knees weak causing her to topple over landing on the bed.

 "fuah~"

 

Staz hovered over her. making the air between them damp and heated.

 

**x x x**


	2. Tantalizing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for the Hiatus!! I had bad writers block AND my Wi-Fi was down. But i came back to finish. Thank you for the feedback and the Kudos!!! I hope you enjoy everyone!!!

Fuyumi looked up at Staz trying to focus her eyes 

He's breathing in shallow breaths and his arms are trembling.

 

She felt a warmth down south that would not cool down

 

Fuyumi reached  between her legs wanting to put an end to it

 

but Staz stopped her hand

 

"I can't have you do the work yet Fuyumi."

 

After saying that he slid his hand under her panties and stroking at her entrance

 

Fuyumi grabbed his sleeve at the blissful pleasure

 

"Staz-Kun.. AH!"

 

Staz inserted his fingers crooking them towards her stomach

pumping a steady rhythm

 

Fuyumi threw her head back clenching onto the sheets

pressure building up in her stomach

 

Staz then rubbed her clitoris with his thumb

 

Fuyumi felt an explosion of electricity run through her whole body 

 

Squeezing her legs together she yelled out

 

Staz pulled his fingers out and just watched her orgasm

His erection grew uncomfortably tight in his jeans

He then unzipped his pants freeing his member

 

"Fuyumi."

 

He prodded at her entrance

 

"Is it ok?"

Fuyumi nodded taking off her unbuttened blouse

 

Staz then began to push 

She clung onto his neck squeezing her eyes shut

 

Fuyumi whimpered as he was fully inside her 

He held himself back from pushing deeper

 

Staz sat Fuyumi on top of her until she gave the ok to move 

 

The pain had finally gone away but the urge came back

Fuyumi began to move her hips wanting friction

 

Staz groaned at her sudden movement and grabbed at her ass

 

Fuyumi ground into his erection rolling hard into his member

 

"Staz.. AH!! I want more!!!"

 

He then picked her up siting her on a desk 

Reaching even deeper inside her

 

Fuyumi wrapped her legs around his waist holding onto the desk with her hands

 

They both moved there hips rhythmically

meeting each other at every thrust 

 

Staz was almost at his limit 

*Shit. At this point..*

 

Staz rubbed at Fuyumi's clit desperate to make her come with him

 

She raked at his back moaning his name into his ear

 

She pressed down onto his erection causing him to come

 

  **_X X X_**

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i'll be writing more StazxFuyumi Fanfic in the future. I'll do my best!!!

**Author's Note:**

> First work!!! I noticed there wasn't any Blood Lad fanfic to my liking... (Review!! I wanna know if I suck at this and if i should continue or not..)


End file.
